Stay Strong-Stay Sonic!
by WizardingMockingjayWithABox
Summary: One-shot of why sonic screwdrivers are always better...


**~Hi guys! This was actually my friend's idea, I give her all the credit for that, but she wasn't able to make a fanfiction account and I couldn't wait any longer so...here you go! Enjoy!~**

**~P.S. you may want to rewatch "The Sound of Drums" and "The Last of the Timelords" because those are really important here.~**

**~P.P.S I don't own Doctor Who, if I did, I'd be BBC and would be focusing on making new Doctor Who episodes instead of making one-shot fanfics.~**

"All nine hundred years of your life, Doctor, what if we could see them?" The Master said quietly, pointing his laser screwdriver at The Grandpa Doctor.

However, instead of the Grandpa Doctor doing that weird fast-forward-time-hokey-pokey-thing, the Laser screwdriver made the noise, but then erupted into a shower of sparks.

"What? WHAT?" The Master exclaimed, dropping the Laser Screwdriver. He looked up, and where the older version of the Doctor had once stood, there was a young boy of about seven standing in his place.

"Hey! What happened?! I was sneaking away on the...never mind. But I was on Gallifrey just two seconds ago! " The Doctor pouted. "You know what, you look familiar. You look like my friend ƔĩşƙƟŧœ. **[A/N: The Master's timelord name. I just made it up, I don't actually know what it is.]** But you look older. And more ugly. But, you know, it's really good that you took me away, 'cause now I can do stuff that the old timelords on Gallifrey say no to. Like this!" The young Doctor promptly began bouncing off of the walls, literally, running around in circles, knocking over tables, and, yes, jumping on the walls. He was, in short, a little ball of energy.

Some of the Master's guards attempted to catch him, but the Master just said: "No, don't even try. I've seen him like this before!" The Master recalled the time after he had had to sit in"The Time Out Chair" back in Gallifrey when they were kids. The Doctor had had so much pent up energy. The Master shuddered.

After several minutes, the Doctor slowed down and then slowly stopped, standing in front of the Master, out of breath."That was _fun_."

"Oh, Doctor, it's storytime now." The Master said with a devilish grin.

"I'm not really in the mood for sto-." The Doctor said. But the Master didn't (or was pretending that he didn't) hear him.

"-Once upon a time there was a Time Lord, named The Master. He looked into the time vortex and saw... the drums." The Master stared straight at the young timelord.

"He then hid out on a faraway planet..." The Master continued lecturing, basically telling the young Doctor his life story. After a few minutes, the Doctor got bored and ran out of the room. Unfortunately for The Master, he was looking through the window at all of the Toclafane, inducing terror. After his rant was over, he turned to look at the Doctor, only to find that he had gone. The Master was just coming to this conclusion when he heard the ship's automated voice: "Engines failing."

_Oh, Ÿƣƨŵēƞ. _The Master thought.

"Whew, that was a rush!" The Doctor ran back into the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The Master shrieked. "We're gonna BURN!" Perhaps he was taking this a little bit dramatically, but he knew what was going to happen next. The spaceship was going to literally drop 350,000 feet and crash on top of Big Ben, thus burning because something almost always explodes in situations like that.

"Fine, I'll go fix it..." The Doctor whined. He trudged out of the room. The Master waited a few anxious minutes, and then exhaled when he heard the same robotic voice over the intercom. "Engines starting up."

Just then the Doctor walked in, or rather, bounced in. "Hey, hey, hey guys! I found this really cool drink!" The Doctor held up a Starbucks cup. "It's sooooooo good!" The Doctor said. The Doctor commenced running around in circles and yelling "Wheeeeeeee!" It was all the Master could do not to jump in front of him and yell "SHUT UP!" As loud as he could, but he knew that if he did, he would just get smashed but he knew that that would only get him bulldozed. He knew one thing, however. _He needed to control this child._ How he was going to do that, he did not know.

"You know what? I'm bored." The Doctor said. The Master hadn't even noticed that he had stopped running around in circles.

"Here, little boy, fix this!" The Master said pedo-ishly as he tossed the Doctor his laser screwdriver. _Hee he heee._ The Master thought.

The Doctor sat cross legged on the ground, picking at the screwdriver. He pulled a screwdriver (regular this time) out of his pocket and took apart the laser screwdriver. He looked at the pieces for a moment, then stood up and walked away.

"Hey! You! Where are you going?" The Master asked. His plan was being thwarted.

"I dunno." The Doctor said.

"But you were fixing my screwdriver!" The Master tried not to make it sound like he was whining.

" I got bored." The Doctor shrugged.

"No, no, no, you come back here and fix this mister!" The Master said bossily.

"Yeah, whatever." The Doctor sat back down again, and put the screwdriver back together. "Here."

"Aha! _Now _we will be able to see all nine hundred years of your life for sure!" The Master said, pointing the screwdriver at the young Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor asked. Then he did the hokey-pokey thing, and was transformed into... well something that resembled a wrinkly old baby with humongous eyes.

**~The End! Sorry for the sad ending, but it had to tie back to the original plot if I didn't want it to take forever soooo... favorite and review please. O.O~**


End file.
